boonnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikia Rules
Please observe these rules always. If you notice vandalism, revert it. Don't wait for somebody else to step in. General Ruleset * Do not vandalize articles. Doing so will almost always result in a block. * While we aim to be a tolerant community, do not post articles or images with the intention of offending others. Try to remain professional with your articles and keep swearing to a minimum * Respect neutrality and do not jump into another user's dispute. If it doesn't concern you, do not get involved. * Do not edit an article you did not create. You will be given one warning, blocked and then suspended for repeat offenses. Adverting Arguments * Do not go out of your way to attack another user's work, or the person themselves. * When presenting an issue with an article, bring in all points of view, not just one. * Do not fill your articles with content that makes no sense. If you create a character that fell out of the sky, and gained the Village Leader's love, leading to early and undeserved promotions, for example, it may boil some people's blood. * If you sense tension in a conversation, and think an argument is about to start, stop replying. Wikia Ruleset Wikia has its own rules that are automatically on each wiki. We observe most of them here as well. They are as follows; # Edit and create pages! It's a wiki, that's what it's for! But, if you make an edit that is not in good faith (i.e. Trolling edit), you may face a block. # Be civil. If you are not civil, you will receive one warning. After that, you will be blocked for three days due to inappropriate behaviour. # Obey all rules. If you do not you will face the consequences. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being, who is trying to positively contribute to the project unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. That goes for sysops as well. # Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Sometimes, reverting can be a little too powerful. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like LALALALAL FUCK THIS_SUX0RZ, or someone changing "+2=3" to 1+2=17). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like (rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks! Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him her even if she is an idiot Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). If you fail to treat them with respect, you will be administered a one week ban. If you continue, you will receive an indefinite ban for harassment. User Equality Equality on a wiki is the idea that all users are equal despite any special circumstances. While this role play recognizes and accepts the fact that certain individuals do have special needs, are of younger and differing ages, and vary in the quality of writing skills, these individuals cannot and will not be considered exempt from the standards of conduct and the policies that all members of this wiki are required to abide by. To that end, no physical or mental condition, age, or difference in writing skills will be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any Boon NRP Wiki policy or guideline. Consequences Violations of these rules are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * [First offense] Warning * [Second offense] warning * [Third offense] day block * [Fourth offense] week block * [Fifth offense] week block * [Sixth offense] month block * [Seventh offense] block Category:Rules